Flatmates
by BrightestStar182
Summary: Hermine verlässt die magische Welt und zieht bei einer alten Freundin ihrer Eltern ein. Stell dir ihre Überraschung vor, als sie erfährt, wer ihre neuen Mitbewohner sind. Das hier ist eine authorisierte ÜBERSETZUNG (!) der englischen Geschichte von Marion Hood! Mir gehört absolut gar nichts an dieser Story!


**A/N: Hallihallo! Wie ihr ja schon in der Beschreibung gelesen habt, gehört die Geschichte NICHT MIR! Ich hab nur von der wundervollen Marion Hood (ernsthaft: eine der besten FF-Autorinen, die ich kenne!) die Erlaubnis bekommen ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen und mit der Deutschen FF-Community zu teilen.  
**

 **Ich kann euch wirklich nur empfehlen mal auf ihrem Profil vorbeizuschauen, alle ihre Geschichten sind einfach großartig.**

 **Logischerweise gehören auch Sherlock und Harry Potter weder mir noch Marion Hood.  
**

 **Jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Ersten Teil der Flatmates-Serie! (die nächsten Kapitel kommen, wenn ich irgendwann mal wieder Zeit hab, auf Englisch sind sie aber schon da)**

* * *

Sherlock warf dem Mädchen böse Blicke zu, während Mrs Hudson sinnlos über irgendetwas unglaublich unwichtiges weiterquatschte. Das Mädchen starrte zurück und zupfte an ihrer rot-goldenen Schulkravatte, um sie gerade zu rücken. Alles von ihrer Schuluniform bis zu ihrem Schülersprecherin-Abzeichen schrie Schulabsolventin. Wie in: Sie hat die Schule diesen Morgen beendet. Aber das war alles offensichtlich, und Sherlock hasste alles Offensichtliche.

„Hab sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie zehn war. Ihre Eltern sind damals mit ihrer Praxis weggezogen, oh, Liebes, wohin war es nochmal …"

 **Sie sah älter aus, als die durchschnittlichen achtzehn Jahre, vielleicht zwanzig. Ein Jahr wiederholt? Wobei Leute, die ein Jahr wiederholen mussten, selten Schülersprecherin wurden. Sie trug einen Umhang über ihre Standart-Schuluniform, die ihm genauso unbekannt war, wie das Löwen-Wappen auf ihrer Brust. Sie stand gerade, und zeigte dadurch trotz ihrer kleinen Größe entweder Selbstbewusstsein oder Arroganz.**

 **Die Tinktenflecken und die Muskeln ihres freien Arms schrien praktisch „Akademikerin" für ihn. Solche Schultern bekam man nur, wenn man oft viele Bücher mit sich herumtrug. Nicht stark genug um tatsächlich Gewichheberin zu sein, außerdem hatte sie nicht die Statur von jemandem, der an sportlichen Wettkämpfen teilnahm. Der Griff von … etwas war in einer Tasche zu sehen, offensichtlich etwas, das wichtig genug war, um es nahe an sich zu tragen. Er konnte keine Armbanduhr sehen, jedoch war ein Ärmel eng um ihren Arm zugeknöpft, während der andere bis zu ihrem Ellbogen hochgerollt war. Nun, das war interessant. Hatte sie etwas zu verbergen?**

„Hi, ich bin Dr John Watson. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Hermine." John streckte seine Hand aus, welche das Mädchen, Hermine, widerwillig schüttelte.

 **Hermine, ein klassischer Name, Shakespeares „Wintermärchen", deutet einen Mittelklasse-Hintergrund an, vielleicht Doktoren oder Lehrer.**

Hermine lächelte leicht und zeigte so ihre perfekt geraden und weißen Zähne.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

 **Zahnärzte. Ihre Eltern waren Zahnärzte.**

„Und der merkwürdige, stille Typ hinter mir ist Sherlock Holmes. Sag hallo, Sherlock."

„Hallo Sherlock." Antwortete er tonlos, seine Augen glitten immer noch über das Mädchen.

„Hallo, Hallo Sherlock." John schnaubte amüsiert, bevor er Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck sah. Wie ein Otter mit einer Herausforderung.

„Oh nein. Sherlock, bitte tus nicht …"

„Was soll er nicht tun?," fragte das Mädchen unschuldig, während es sich in der Wohnung umsah. Ihre Augen hafteten einen Moment an Sherlocks Chemie-Experiment, welches einen schwefelartigen Geruch ausstieß.

„Er tut diese Sache, bei der er alles über dich analysiert und es auf die beleidigenste und taktloseste Art und Weise präsentiert." John fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und funkelte John böse an.

„Taktlos? Wohl kaum, John."

Das Mädchen ließ den Griff ihres Koffers los, der dann laut auf den Boden fiel und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Leg los." Forderte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue heraus.

„Nun, da wäre das offensichtliche. Schulabsolventin, akademisch und sozial vorbildlich, jedoch nicht geistlos oder eitel, wenn man die Haare und das fehlende Make-up betrachtet. Besessen von kleinen Details, besonders über die eigene Präsentation. Offensichtlich eine Privatschule, zu sehen an dem ungewöhnlichen Wappen und der Uniform. Die blasse Haut und die warme Uniform deuten auf einen Ort im Norden hin. Vermutlich Schottland? Eltern waren Mittelklasse, wenn nicht höher und sehr belesen. Zahnärzte, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ihnen ist jedoch etwas passiert, sonst würden Sie bei Ihren Eltern wohnen. Nun zu den weniger offensichtlichen Zeichen. Sie haben sich kürzlich von einer Mangelernährung erholt, die ungefähr ein Jahr lang angedauert hat. Sie schlafen nachts nicht gut. Sie haben Kämpfe hinter sich, zu sehen an der Narbe an Ihrem Hals. Sie halten sich so wie John, wie ein Soldat. Sie haben Sorgenfalten, die nicht zu ihrem Alter passen, und, falls ich mich nicht sehr irre … eine Katze."

Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Sehr clever, Mr Holmes. Besonders für einen Ex-Piraten." Sie drehte sich zu Mrs Hudson. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich in mein Zimmer gehe und auspacke? Es war ein langer Tag."

Die beiden Frauen verließen das Zimmer und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

John starrte mit offenem Mund seinen ungewöhnlich stillen Mitbewohner an.

„Woher wusste sie, dass du ein Pirat werden wolltest?"

Sherlock fing an düster dreinzublicken und drehte sich zu den Regalen um sie zu durchsuchen.

„Was suchst du?," fragte John vorsichtig, fast sicher, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Die übrige Video-Kamera, um sie in ihrem Zimmer zu verstecken."

„SHERLOCK!"

* * *

Wer ist Hermine Granger? SH

* * *

Niemand. MH

* * *

Offensichtlich nicht. SH (Anhang)

* * *

Eine Woche nach Hermines Ankunft stürmte Mycroft Holmes in Nummer 221 Baker Street mit seiner gewöhnlichen pingeligen Aura. Er nickte Mrs Hudson auf der Treppe zu und klopfte mit seinem Gehstock einmal gegen die Glastür. Nachdem er in den Raum getreten und sich umgesehen hatte, lehnte er seinen Gehstock gegen die Wand und lächelte sanft.

„Guten Abend Sherlock. Dr Watson. Miss Granger."

„Mycroft." Grüßte Hermine über die Kante ihrer Zeitung hinweg.

„Was machst du hier?" wollte Sherlock wissen, der gerade einen Laptop auseinandernahm.

„Eine Sekunde. Woher kennst du Hermine? Hast du sie auch darum gebeten Sherlock auszuspionieren?" fragte John empört, was Hermine leicht zum Lächeln brachte.

„Wohl kaum. Ich kenne Miss Granger aus offizielleren Gründen." Mycroft setzte sich an den Rand eines Sessels und faltete seine Hände.

„Wen hat sie getötet?" fragte Sherlock, fast fröhlich.

„Es geht nicht darum wen ich getötet habe." Murmelte Hermine und blätterte um. „Es geht darum wen ich gerettet habe."

„Genau. Wie auch immer, nachdem du so darauf bestanden hast herauszufinden, wer Miss Granger ist, hatte ich beschlossen dir einen Besuch abzustatten." Er lächelte dünn. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, sie hier anzutreffen."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Sherlock an, der – fast grinsend – zurückstarrte.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte warum du ein Bild von mir zeichnest, hätte ich dir einen besseren Blickwinkel gegeben."

„Oh glaub mir, wenn die Fotos geklappt hätten, hätte ich ein paar ausgezeichnete Bilder."

„Oh, hört auf zu flirten." John runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du mit Fotos?"

„Ich habe versucht Fotos von ihr zu machen. Digital. Film. Alles war überbelichtet oder verwackelt." Sherlock wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu, den er auseinanderbaute.

„Es treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn." Sagte Hermine zu John. „Er hat keine Ahnung, wie ich es tue."

Sherlock fuhr fort, als ob sie nicht gesprochen hätte. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass sämtliche Technologie nicht mehr richtig funktioniert seit sie da ist?"

„Zerstörst du da etwa meinen Laptop?"

„Also," drehte sich Mycroft zu Hermine, und schloss so seinen Bruder aus dem Gespräch aus. „Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Ich habe doch erzählt, dass ich bei einer alten Freundin meiner Eltern einziehe."

„Sie haben bewusst nicht gesagt wer genau, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Naja, ich dachte, dass du vielleicht eine Herausforderung willst, wenn du versuchst mich zu finden. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich festgestellt habe, dass einer meiner Mitbewohner der kleine Junge auf dem Foto auf deinem Schreibtisch ist."

„Du hast ein Bild von mir auf deinem Schreibtisch?" Sherlocks Kopf schnellte so schnell in die Höhe, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er sich nicht verletzt hatte.

„Es gibt Fotos von Sherlock als Kind?" grinnste John und rieb sich aufgeregt die Hände, offensichtlich sah er schon die Rache für den Tod seines Laptops. „Lestrade würde ein Vermögen dafür bezahlen."

„Ich dachte du wärst auf meiner Seite."

„Ich bin auf meiner eigenen Seite, wenns um dich geht. Sieht er süß aus?"

„Oh, bezaubernd." grinste Hermine. „Ich wünschte ich hätte eine Kopie. Er hat diese hinreisenden Locken, die unter seinem Piratenhut herausschauen und ein Lächeln, dass Butter zum Schmelzen bringt."

„Ich schicke Ihnen eins." Murmelte Mycroft. „Aber falls hier alles in Ordnung ist, muss ich wirklich gehen. Ein Land zu regieren und alles. Wir sprechen uns Miss Granger."

„Stolper auf dem Weg nach draußen." Rief Sherlock ihm hinterher.

„Sei nett zu deinem Bruder." Stichelte Hermine.

„Oh, halt die Klappe."

„Aye, aye Captain Sherlock."

Sherlock sprach danach drei Tage lang nicht mehr mit ihr.

* * *

„Sherlock schläft." War John's Begrüßung, als sie in die Küche kam. „Du darfst ihn unter keinen Umständen wecken."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, blieb aber still, während sie die Mild auch dem Kühlschrank nahm.

„Warum sollte ich ihn aufwecken?" wollte sie wissen. „Die einzige Zeit, in der er mich in Frieden lässt, ist wenn er schläft. Weißt du, dass da ein abgetrennter Kopf drin ist?" fügte sie leise hinzu, während sie sich einen Tee machte.

„Ja, eines seiner ‚Experimente'." John verdrehte seine Augen. „Persönlich glaube ich ja, dass er sie nur benutzt um zu testen, ob wir deswegen gehen. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass er sie für irgendetwas benutzt. Wobei, die Augen in der Mikrowelle benutzt er. Es sind Pferdeaugen, also ist es ein kleineres Problem."

„Huh. Immerhin besser als Baumschlangenhaut, schätze ich." Hermine setzte sich gegenüber und räumte genug Platz auf dem Tisch frei, um ihre Teetasse daraufzustellen. „Also, erzähl mir mal was von dir Dr Watson. Ich hab selten die Chance mit dir zu reden, ohne dass er dabei ist." Hermine deutete kurz mit ihrer Hand in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Job? Freundin?"

„Ich denke gern, dass ihn ohne Sherlock beides hätte." John spielte mit seiner Tasse und lächelte leicht. „Er wird ein bisschen besitzergreifend. Wenn ich ein Date habe, taucht er plötzlich auf und schleppt mich zu einem Fall, oder noch schlimmer, läd sich selbst zu dem Date ein. Wenn ich arbeiten gehen will, sorgt er dafür, dass ich zu spät und müde bin, bis ich gefeuert werde. Er mag es uns beide hier zu haben."

„Uns beide?"

John lachte leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber als Sherlock akzeptiert hat, dass du hier länger leben wirst, bist du Teil seines ‚Prozesses' geworden."

„Entschuldigung?"

„Sein Prozess. Wie er Fälle löst. Für gewöhnlich erzählt er mir einfach nur alle seine Ideen. Tatsächlich tut er das mit jedem. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiterredet, auch wenn ich weg bin. Er merkt es nicht einmal. Wie auch immer, wenn du die Fakten betrachtest, bin ich ein intelligenter Mann."

„Du bist ein Doktor. Du musst intelligent sein."

„Genau. Aber ich kann mit ihm nicht mithalten. Du schon. Du stellst eine Herausforderung für ihn dar. Mentale Stimulation."

„Also bin ich eine Art Denksportaufgabe?"

„Wenn du es so nennen willst. Aber du musst verstehen, jetzt wo er dich hat, wird er dich nicht wieder gehen lassen."

Hermine seufzte und rieb sich ihre Schläfen, ein paar Stränen lösten sich aus ihrem Dutt.

„Wundervoll. Genau was ich gebraucht habe. Er mag mich nicht einmal."

John grinste.

„Ich glaube schon. Davon abgesehen, niemand braucht Sherlock in seinem Leben. Aber wenn er da ist, macht es irgendwie süchtig. Ich bin dran. Erzähl mir von dir. Was tust du jeden Tag? JobSuche?"

„So etwas in der Art."

„Gehst du nächstes Semester zur Uni?"

„Nein, ich hab keine A-Levels." Hermine nahm einen Schluck Tee und runzelte die Stirn. „Oder GCSE's. Mycroft arbeitet an etwas für mich, aber bis dahin lebe ich von meinem Erbe."

„Halt stopp. Ich dachte du warst Schülersprecherin."

Sie nickte.

„Jahrgangsbeste sogar. Tatsächlich habe ich die besten Testergebnisse unserer Schule seit Rowena." sie nickte leicht. „Eine unserer Schulgründerinnen. Sie war brillant."

„Dann warum keine A-Levels?"

„Meine Schule hatte ihren eigenen Lehrplan. Was alles gut und recht war, aber die Tests passen nur zu ein paar Regierungsministerien. Ich will jedoch in keinem von ihnen arbeiten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also überhaupt keine Qualifikationen?"

„Ich glaube ich hab in der dritten Klasse an einem Buchstabierwettbewerb gewonnen. Der Preis könnte gelten."

John grinnste.

„Es ist schön jemanden mit Sinn für Humor hier zu haben."

„Sherlock hat einen Sinn für Humor."

„Abgetrennte Köpfe sind nicht witzig." John runzelte die Stirn und spielte mit einer Naht der Tischdecke. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum sie eine Tischdecke hatten. Hermine war die Einzige, die kochte und sie aß meistens einfach auf dem Sofa und zwang ab und zu Sherlock zum essen. Sie hatte ihn einmal an einen Stuhl gefesselt und ihn mit Abendessen gefüttert, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er seit einer Woche nicht mehr gegessen hatte.

„Sherlock hat gesagt, dass du ein Soldat warst."

„Sherlock sagt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist." sie lächelte. „Ich bin keine Soldatin."

„Nicht mehr."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht.

„Wieso sagst du das?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war ein Soldat. Professionell. Und natürlich ein Arzt. Also hab ich den Blick in deinen Augen oft gesehen. Der Blick von Bombenopfern, den Verletzten, die die ihre Freunde haben vor sich sterben sehen. Aber du bist zu jung um professionell gekämpft zu haben."

„Es war ein Untergrundkrieg. Und man könnte sagen, dass ich zu jung zum Kämpfen war. Ich hab gekämpft, seit ich zwölf war." John Mund fiel aus Überraschung auf, aber sie winkte ab. „Ich stimm dir ja zu. Ich war zu jung. Zu jung um zu kämpfen, jedoch nicht zu jung um zu sterben. Es war ein stiller Krieg. Leute sind gestorben. Meine Freunde sind gestorben. Ich hab meine Familie verloren. Ich hab ein Jahr auf der Flucht verbracht. Wir haben ein unmögliches Versteckspiel gespielt. Und dann war alles vorbei und ich bin zurück zur Schule. Meine Freunde haben es hinter sich gelassen. Die Leute haben mich vergessen."

John streckte seine Hand aus und nahm ihre. Ihre rechte Hand, an dem Arm, der immer von einem Ärmel bedeckt war. „Das tut mir leid."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sanft ihre Hand aus seinem Griff. „Es ist niemandes Schuld."

„Wie könnte dich jemand vergessen?"

Hermine lächelte sanft. „

Sie hatten einen guten Grund denke ich. Das Lebenging weiter. Wir hatten die Toten begraben. Die Leute wollten einfach nur vergessen. Sie wollten, dass ich jemand war, der ich nicht sein konnte. Sie wollten, dass ich Dinge tue, die ich nicht tun wollte. Sie hatten vergessen wer ich war, nicht das ich da war. Sie hatten vergessen, dass ich nicht die Person war, die sie glaubten." sie lächelte traurig. „Also bin ich davon gelaufen. Und dann habe ich Mycroft gefunden. Und dann euch beide. Der berümte Doctor Watson und der Detectiv Sherlock Holmes. Und selbst wenn ich nur dazu nützlich bin Sherlock zu nerven und ihm dabei zu helfen etwas zu essen, dann ist es besser als zurückzugehen."

Hermine verließ kurz danach die Küche, aber statt zur Treppe zu gehen, lief sie zu Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und drückte die geöffnete Tür noch weiter auf.

Sherlock lag ausgebreitet auf dem Bett und wirklte komplett schlafend. Hermine lachte kaum hörbar.

„Hast du deine Antworten?" fragte sie leise.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber sie hatte auch keine erwartet, also drehte sie sich um und ging.

* * *

"Es ist ein Fis."

Die sich wiederholende Phrase, die er die letzte Stunde lang immer und immer wieder auf seiner Geige gespielt hatte, stoppte."

"Die Note nach der du suchst. Um die zwei Melodien zu verknüpfen. Es ist ein Fis."

"Ist es nicht."

"Doch ist es. Und wenn du es endlich eingesehen hast, könntest du dann bitte aufhören? John ist sein fast fünf Stunden im Pub. Er muss morgen arbeiten."

Sherlock blinzelte sie an.

"Wir haben morgen gar keinen Fall."

"Glaub es, oder nicht, aber Johns Leben dreht sich nicht nur um dich und das Krankenhaus wird die Ausrede 'ich wohne mit einem gelangweilten Sherlock zusammen' nicht akzeptieren." Hermine seufzte und drehte sich zur Treppe.

"Trägst du da mein Hemd?"

"Clevere Erkenntnis, Sherlock. Ich kann sehen, warum du Detektiv bist."

Hermine kehrte zurück in ihr Zimmer und kuschelte sich unter ihre Decke, nachdem sie John eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, dass die Luft rein war. Mrs Hudson hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ein Handy hat, aus Sicherheitsgründen. Hermine fragte sich insgeheim, was wohl ein nachträgiger Todesser tun würde, wenn er diese gruselige Muggel Technologie sehen würde.

Sie hätte einfach einen Schweigezauber sprechen können, um Sherlock auszublenden, aber sie versuchte sich von ihrem Zauberstab fernzuhalten, eine Übung die sich als sinnlos herausstellte. Er war in ihrer Perlentasche, die sie immer noch überall mithinnahm.

Manche Kriegsgewohnheiten verliesen einen nie.

Hermine kontrollierte die Schutzzauber immer noch jeden morgen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie die elektrischen Geräte der Jungs störten.

Sie ging immer noch überall unter dem Desillusionierungszauber hin.

Sie trug immer noch ein komplettes Set Heilungstränke mit sich herum.

Und sie hatte immer noch ein Zelt dabei.

Ein Stockwerk über ihr spielte die Geige die Melodie erneut, pausierte bedeutungsvoll auf einem Fis und fuhr dann glatt mit dem nächsten Teil des Stückes fort.

* * *

"Hallo. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Hermine Granger. Wohnt sie hier?" John runzelte die Stirn.

"Und Sie sind?"

"Ron Weasley." Der Rotschopf streckte seine Hand aus, welche John fest schüttelte. "Ich bin Hermines Verlobter."

"Wirklich? Sie hat Sie nie erwähnt." bemerkte er und der Junge lief rot an.

"Kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss dringend mit ihr reden." J

ohn runzelte die Stirn und trat zurück. Wenn Sherlock da ist, war es okay. John lächelte leicht. Es war schon irgendwie witzig, dass in diesem Haus Sherlock derjenige war, bei dem man Schutz suchte. Nicht der Ex-Soldat.

"Kommen Sie. Ich glaube sie ist im Wohnzimmer."

Er führte ihn durch die Tür und die Treppe nach oben. Ron blickte sich erstaunt um.

"Was, haben sie noch nie zuvor ein Haus gesehen?" John drückte die Glastür auf. "Sherlock, ist Hermine da?"

Wortlos deutete er auf das Sofa, auf dem Hermine ein Buch las und, genauso wortlos, Sherlock ignorierte.

"Hermine." sagte er leise. "Jemand hier will dich sehen."

"Oh wirklich?" murmelte sie. "Merwürdig, wo ich doch niemandem erzählt habe, wo ich wohne. Also erzähl mal Ronald Bilius Weasley, was gibt dir das Recht mir nachzuspionieren?"

Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht, aber John glaubte nicht, dass er sie je so wütend gehört hatte. Nicht einmal, als sie Sherlock in ihrem Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte, der sich da mit einem Notizbuch versteckt hatte. Der junge Mann neben John wurde blass, was seine Sommersprossen deutlich hervorstechen ließ. Offensichtlich war er vertraut mit Hermines Temperament.

"Mine, hör zu. Ich hab dir nicht nachspioniert, ich hab nur ..." Er stoppte kurz und blickte zu John und Sherlock. "Lebst du hier mit Muggeln?"

Hermine stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie war vielleicht winzig im Vergleich zu dem Jungen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, würde John bei einem Kampf auf sie wetten.

"Ja tue ich, auch wenn dich das nichts angeht."

"Entschuldigung, was ist ein Muggle?" Sie ignorierten ihn beide.

"Schau her, Kingsley hat mir dabei geholfen dich zu finden. Ernsthaft Hermine, du kannst nicht wirklich so leben wollen. Komm mit mir nach hause."

"Ja, weil das was ich wirklich will, ist mit dir nach Hause zu kommen und mit deiner Mutter zu leben!" schnaubte sie.

John setzte sich auf das nun verlassene Sofa und sah, wie sogar Sherlock hinter seinem Laptop auftauchte um zuzusehen.

"Was stimmt mit meiner Mutter nicht?"

"Sie will, dass ich eine verdammte Hausfrau werde. Sie will, dass wir zusammen sind. Bei meinem Abschluss ist sie mit Hochzeitsmagazinen aufgetaucht. Ich bin fast einundzwanzig. ICH WILL NICHT HEIRATEN." Sie betonte jedes Wort, indem sie den Jungen mit ihrem Buch schlug, welches mindestens sechshundert Seiten und einen gebrochenen Lederrücken hatte.

"Also geht es eigentlich um uns? Und du bist nur neunzehn!" Erwiderte der Junge und hob seine Arme um sich zu verteidigen.

"Uns?" kreischte sie erstaunt. "Es gibt kein 'uns.' Schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr. Du weißt nicht einmal wie alt ich bin. Du und Harry sind zum Auror-Trainig gegangen und ich zurück zu Schule. Ich war ein Jahr lang in dieser Hölle. Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen, wie schrecklich es dort war? Jedes Mal wenn ich zum Klassenzimmer gelaufen bin und sehen musste wo unsere Freunde gestorben sind. Ich hab ein Jahr mit den Geistern dieses Schlosses verbracht. Hast du eine Ahnung wie viele von ihnen zuürckgekommen sind? Ich hab ein Jahr lang versucht damit klar zukommen, was sie mir angetan hat. Und du hast nie daran gedacht mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht! Und erzähl mir nichts von wegen 'du warst zu beschäftigt um zu schreiben', denn Ginny hat jede Woche einen Brief von Harry bekommen und ihr habt das Gleiche gemacht. Du warst nicht beschäftigt. Du hast mich vergessen!"

"Dich veressen?" Ron fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Gott Hermine, wie könnten wir dich je vergessen? Du warst unsere beste Freundin. Du hast zahllose Male unsere Leben gerettet."

Hermine lachte humorlos.

"Und ich denke, dass genau darin das Problem liegt. Ihr brauchtet mich nicht mehr. Ihr wart ja beide wichtige Auroren und das erste mal seit einem Jahr, dass du etwas von mir bemerkt hast, war als ich gegangen bin. Meine Eltern sind gestorben, Ronald und Harry hat sich frei genommen um zur Schule zu kommen und mich zu sehen. Um zu fragen wie es mir ging. Ich konnte nicht einmal zu ihren Beerdigungen gehen, Ron. Weißt du wie sich das angefühlt hat?"

"Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass sie tot sind!" rief der Junge.

"DU HAST NIE GEFRAGT. Du hast nur bemerkt, dass ich weg war, weil dir jemand dein Spielzeug weggenommen hat. Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mehr sein wollte als das Gehirn des goldenen Trios? Das ich mehr wollte als 'Der Krieg ist vorbei, die Biographie ist geschrieben, ein ruhiges Leben für Mrs Hermine Weasley'? Ist dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mehr will als das?"

"Merlin, Hermine, wenn die Idee mit mir zusammen zu sein so schrecklich ist, dann lass ich dich wohl besser einfach hier! Denn du hast recht weißt du. Wir brauchen keinen dummen MinistierumsBücherwurm, der immer bei uns rumhängt."

Hermine lachte erneut und es klang manisch. John blickte zu Sherlock in der Hoffnung, dass er einschreiten würde.

"Immerhin geh ich nicht als Sidekick in die Geschichte ein."

Die Ohren des Jungen liefen rot an und endlich sprach Sherlock.

"Sehr schön gesagt Hermine. Idiot, bitte geh."

"Was? Wer zur Hölle bist du?"

"Sherlock Holmes. Hermines Freund. Also geh", er stand auf und sah trotz seiner seidenen Pyjamas so furchteinflösend aus, wie es nur Sherlock konnte. Ron wurde wieder blass und starrte mit weiten Augen Hermine an.

"Hau ab. Harry darf mich gerne besuchen, sowie Ginny. Teddy würde ich auch nie vergessen. Er ist immerhin mein Patenkind. Ich wäre sogar glücklich darüber Luna und Neville zu sehen. Aber mit dir will ich nichts zu tun haben. Nicht bevor du Manieren gelernt hast."

"Hermine ..." flehte der Junge.

Hermine streckte nur ihre Hand zurück und verschränkte ihre Finger mit Sherlocks."

"Geh einfach Ron, bitte."

Der Junge starrte sie an. Konfrontiert mit der absoluten Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht drehte er sich um und ging. Sie hörten ein Knacken, als er die Tür schloss.

Sherlock ließ ihre Hand fallen, als ob sie ansteckend wäre.

Hermine rieb sich mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht, ließ sich neben John auf das Sofa fallen und lehnte sich trostsuchend bei ihm an.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte John, während er einen Arm und das Mädchen legte.

"Jaah." ihre Stimme klang ein wenig heiser und sie wirkte erschöpft. "Das war schon lange fällig. Ich bin nur froh, dass es jetzt vorbei ist."

"Bleib sitzen, ich mache uns etwas Tee." John seufzte und blickte zur Tür. "Wo ist Sherlock hin?"

"Er versucht vermutlich herauszufinden wieso die Eingangstür geknackst hat. Er wird gleich wieder hier sein."

Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte Sherlock wieder auf, sein Morgenmantel flog hinter ihm und erinnerte Hermine an einen bestimmten Professor.

"Willst du mich direkt fragen, oder willst du versuchen es selbst herauszufinden?" Hermine schloss ein Auge und beobachtete wie er im Zimmer auf- und abhlief.

"Du bist unlogisch."

"Da möchte ich wiedersprechen. Ich bin unglaublich logisch."

"Was weiß mein Bruder, das ich nicht weiß?"

"Vieles."

"Es muss etwas großes sein. Landesweit wichtig, wenn es Mycroft interessiert."

"Ungefär so groß wie dein Ego."

"Ich arbeite in meinen Fällen mit Mysterien ... nicht in meiner Wohnung."

"Ich bin wohl kaum ein Mysterium." Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

"Es ist nicht so als wärst du dumm. John ist dumm. Lestrade ist dumm. Du bist nur ..."

"Blendend intelligent?"

"Falsch. FALSCH. FALSCH. FALSCH. FALSCH!"

* * *

"John, kannst du mal kurz kommen?"

John sah die Post durch, während er in die Küche wanderte.

"Brief für dich 'Mine." Er gab ihr einen dicken, cremefarbenen Umschlag und runzelte die Stirn, als er das große Blatt Papier sah, über das seine Mitbewohner gebäugt waren. "Ist das eine Sternkarte?"

"Ja, eine von meiner Schulzeit, also ist sie nicht perfekt. Astronomie war irgendwie nie anspruchsvoll genug. Ich hab sie für mich ein wenig modizifiert."

"Du hattest Astronomieunterricht?"

Hermine nickte und kaute auf dem Ende ihrer Schreibfeder.

"Wie auch immer, ich hab gerade Captain ..."

"Nenn mich nicht so."

"... unser Sonnensystem erklärt. Ich hab ihm von den sechs Planeten erzählt. Es gibt die Erde, offensichtlich. Und Zion, Galifey, Adipose, Brus und der Feuerplanet bei der Sonne Pyrovillia."

Sherlock starrte weiterhin die Karte an.

"Ernsthaft, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das alles gelöscht hast. Das lernt man in der Grundschule, oder John?"

"Oh ja." John versuchte das Lachen aus seiner Stimme fern zu halten und wechselte das Thema. "Grundschule. Also Astronomie?"

"Jap, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass wir einen ungewöhnlichen Lehrplan hatten."

"Ich muss meinen Blog updaten."

* * *

"Was macht Anderson hier?" bellte Sherlock angewidert.

"Er ist Motivation." grinnste Lestrade. "Wenn du nicht mitkommst, lasse ich ihn hier."

"Du würdest es nicht wagen. Weg da!" grummelte Sherlock und trieb sie weg vom Kühlschrank. "Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier?"

"Wir haben einen Fall für dich."

Das ergriff Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit. Er entspannte sich und seine Unruhe verschwand, wie bei einem Süchtigen, der seinen nächsten Kick bekam.

"Was für ein Fall? Mord? Serienkiller?"

"Was für ein Psychopath bist du denn?" schnaubte Anderson und blickte sich in der Wohnung um.

"Ich bin ein Soziopath und mir ist LANGWEILIG!"

"Es ist ein Mordfall." Lestrade runzelte die Stirn. "Bist du der Junge mit dem Piratenkostüm in dem Foto?"

"Was? Nein. Können wir gehen?"

"Ja, der Wagen ist unten."

"Okay." Sherlock nahm seinen Mantel und seinen Schal. "HERMINE!"

"WAS?" Hermine marschierte die Treppe nach oben und funkelte ihren Mitbewohner böse an. Sie trug Jeans und einen großen gold-roten Pullover mit einem Löwen vorne und dem Namen 'Potter' hinten aufgedruckt.

"Wer bist du?" fragte Anderson überrascht.

"Sherlock, warum ist ein Idiot in unserer Wohnung?"

"Ich habe ihn mitgebracht. Detectiv Inspector Lestrade. Und Sie sind?"

"Hermine Granger." "Und warum sind Sie in Sherlocks Wohnung?"

"Ich lebe hier mit meinem Verlobten, ist doch offensichtlich." Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, so als ob jeder das hätte wissen müssen und küsste Sherlock auf die Wange. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass er die Geste nur tolerierte um Anderson wütend zu machen. "Was wolltest du denn Sherlock, Schatz?"

"Aber Sie sind normal ..." sprach Anderson verdutzt. "Warum sind Sie mit ihm zusammen?"

"Klappe Anderson. Wo ist John?"

"Dublin."

"Was? Wann ist er nach Dublin gefahren?"

"Vor zwei Tagen. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. "Vergiss die Frage. Kann ich helfen?"

"In letzter Zeit Gefahr gesehen?" "Seit einem Jahr nicht mehr."

"Willst du welche sehen?"

"Naja ..." Hermine checkte ihre Taschenuhr, eine große mechanische, die scheinbar nie aufgezogen werden musste. "Ich hab Zeit."

"Gut. Ich hasse es mit diesen Idioten allein zu sein." Hermine lachte leise.

"Dann trage ich wohl zu ihrer Sicherheit bei. Auf gehts Piratenjunge."


End file.
